Pretty Face
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Face**

**Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Staring straight ahead at the board as she took down the clause for Animagi, the Illegal and Legal differences of animal shape shifting and how the ability can benefit a witch or a wizard in their everyday lives. Honestly, the thought of shape shifting had never been one that she'd often thought about, but thinking about it now, she wondered what she would be, if she did consider ever becoming an Animagus. "Professor McGonagall, how does one know what creature, animal, they will become before attempting Animagi, or during?"

McGonagall glanced over her spectacles and stared intently at the young ebony haired witch who was still taking down notes for their school assignment. "The process itself is simple, you need only brew the proper potion, allow it to settle into a fog, much like an incense, and relax in a quiet empty room. You will see your Animagus form in a vision of sorts."

"...What is the name of the Potion?"

"It's a simple Animagi Revelation Draught, it should be in your Year five Potions Book, if I recall my own school year accurately enough, but Professor Snape would be more capable of answering any exceeding questions you may have on the topic."

"I understand,"

McGonagall looked the girl over for a few more moments, but then turned her eyes back to the papers she was looking over before the young Ravenclaw had broken her concentration with her curious question. She was a smart student; but sadly, to her great annoyance, she was the only child of Severus Snape. Her name...Kagome Lilian Snape...her first name was apparently picked by Severus because of the girls' mother, and her middle name was due to the loss of his closest childhood friend when he was younger.

Shocking her and most of the Professors, those who knew who her father was, she was a Ravenclaw too. She was more interested in learning and knowing things, than she was concerned about who was killing who, who was saving who, who wouldn't die or who chose to throw away their life. She just wanted to be left alone and read, write and learn. The girl was gorgeous to boot, not being able to walk into a room without becoming the unintentional center of attention.

She actually shied away from Draco and his group, though, McGonagall couldn't understand why for the life of her. She wasn't the object of their insults, unless she just wished to avoid the drama that came with his name altogether.

"Professor?"

McGonagall blinked her eyes and glanced around, Kagome was the only one left in the room, "what happened?"

Kagome smiled, "you spaced out, the bell rang and the students left...I noticed you weren't moving much, occasionally blinking, but you weren't really looking at anything. Are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm embarrassed, being caught by one of my students in such a situation."

Kagome laughed, "it's not like you were cheating off of Professor Snape's O.W.L's. You just got lost in thought, I would presume. Anyways, I'll leave now; have a good rest of the day, Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, you too Kagome, have a good day."

**-x-x-x-**

Settling down at her desk in her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kagome watched as their newest addition to the _staff_. Her father had often referred to him as a boorish attention seeking impostor. Though, she wasn't sure if was really just an _imposter_ but she couldn't argue his _boorish attention seeking_ personality. She hadn't even glanced at her school books, she was sure he'd talk all about them in class with how self-absorbed he was. She had instead chosen to bury herself in her studies of Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and _true_ D.A.D.A...not some autobiography class.

"Lovely to see my beautiful students here...in class...with me."

She watched him descend the steps to the D.A.D.A's new classroom. Next to her was Luna, and some Hufflepuff she couldn't recall the name of, she was sure it was Hannah, but she was so curious to question the unimportant fact.

"I should hope that you have all read my print of how I defeated the-"

And class was a lost cause after he started to speak. She found herself starting to actually close her eyes and drift off to sleep. It was when Luna gently nudged her awake that Kagome noticed class was over and everyone had started to pack to leave. She began to do the same and sighed irritably as the Professor stopped in front of her desk.

"You are...who?"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Kagome..."

"Last name? Do you not have one?"

"...Higurashi," she spoke her mother's maiden name so not to hear from her father later about how he was the one who had to deal with the trouble she got into. She didn't like how he may have to be a father while a professor. He shouldn't need to worry about her or how she was preforming in school. He should be able to rest at ease with the knowledge that she is a good, intelligent student who stays out of trouble...and she normally did. This was the first time she'd ever made such a mistake.

Luna leaned over and whispered gently, _"looks to be the night of a blue moon. Hang in there, Kagome."_

Kagome smiled, _'yes, because once in a blue moon, even I will get into trouble.'_ She looked up to Luna and met the dreamily spoken girls baby blue eyes, "I'll see you back at the dorm, Luna."

Luna nodded and left her friends side. When the room was void of the rest of the students with only Professor Lockhart and Kagome left, the Professor kneeled down to her left where Kagome was still sitting and smiled in what she guessed was supposed to be a _charming_ manner.

"Miss. _Higurashi_,"

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably; she didn't like he was leaning in so close. She was twelve years old and he was...in her opinion, old. He was too close to her, and she didn't like it. However, he was a professor, and she knew he didn't mean anything by it, just trying to talk... "Yes Professor?"

"I would like to see you for detention this Friday, if possible, what time works for you?"

Kagome frowned, "why are you asking me? It's detention, you tell me when to be there, and I'm there whether I want to be or not."

"...oh dear, sarcasm is not something I like to hear coming from a beautiful young ladies lips, that's two detentions, and you are correct, I should choose the appointed time frame. Two hours, this Friday and next Friday, eight pm exactly...how does that suit you, Miss. _Higurashi_?"

Kagome sneered, a trait she'd undoubtedly picked up from her father, "Just fine, _sir_. Now, if I can be excused, I have Charms next, and I'm late."

"And I'm a Professor; I can write you a late slip,"

"I'd rather just go, _sir._"

"I'd like for you to stay, _Kagome_."

She felt sick, she hadn't much experience with boys and flirtatious personalities, but the nausea she felt from his attentions was enough to make her want to scream. Standing, she made her way towards the door and turned back to see a smirking Professor, "I will refrain from giving you anymore reasons to give me detention, however, as I have earned _two_ I will respectfully show up for my Friday detentions, eight to ten. Good day, sir."

"_Kagome,"_

Really, she just wished he'd quit saying her name. It sent chills down her spine, and not in a good way! "...yes sir?"

"You have an absolutely stunning face, beautiful...from your eyes to your hair...has anyone ever told you so?"

'_Yes...in fact. However, they are usually kids in my own age group, or my father!'_ Not even responding to his comment, she left the room. She had never felt the need to disfigure herself in her life, but she wondered momentarily if by doing so she'd be not only freeing herself of the Professor's attentions...or...intentions, but also getting out of her obviously undeserved detentions. Well, maybe they were deserved, but she felt as if he hadn't given them to her for the right reasons to which she should have gotten them. Sighing, Kagome made her way to her father's office, knowing he was in class right now, she had no classes for the rest of the day, D.A.D.A was her last on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays...she had mentioned Charms to get out of his classroom, and while it wasn't the next class today, it was her next class in general, tomorrow it was her first class, so she hadn't _really_ lied, well, she had about being late, but whatever. Lying down on her dads couch, she pulled the soft black throw over her body and let sleep steal away her attention, patiently awaiting her father's return from teaching.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one to Pretty Face! I know...back to my other, older fics, lol. I just wanted to get this one and Dark Innocence out. I'm thinking I might also go ahead and post a Draco/Kagome/Blaise fic too before returning to my other HP/IY fics, but right now, I'm off to work, love you guys~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Face**

**Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Severus stepped into his office to find that Kagome was fast asleep on his couch. Raising a brow, he sighed, pulling from the floor, the throw which had fallen away from her sleeping form. He tucked her in before moving to his desk and placing his students' assignments on the wood surface. A quill and ink jar hovering over the desk as he sat down.

_"Daddy?"_

Severus glanced up as he took the quill from the air and nodded to his daughter in acknowledgement.

Kagome sat up and frowned, running her fingers through her hair as she did. "..." her eyes went wide for a moment before she closed her eyes and sighed.

He watched her for a moment longer before turning his gaze back to the papers he needed to grade. "You seem oddly conflicted...care to...share?"

She shook her head, "it's nothing you need worry yourself over, daddy. I just...I don't know, I just really..._really_...don't like our new D.A.D.A..._professor_...if you can even call him that. He's a pioneer for awkward situations, and nothing more than a glorified _hat-trick_ wizard!"

A smirk played across his lips at his daughters' hateful assessment of the Author turned Professor. Though whether any of that stuff in his books was true or not, was still in question as far as Severus was concerned. "Why so detestable, he's been your professor for a couple of weeks now, I see no change in his persona to cause your sudden intensified feelings of abhorrence. Though understandable those feelings may be, why now?"

"...I don't want you to have to get involved...let's just say I have detention this Friday..."

No longer was there a smirk to be seen on his lips, but instead, a frown. "...this Friday?"

"...yes sir, and next Friday."

"And under what circumstances, pray tell, brought upon a reason for you to attain _two_ detentions?"

Kagome glanced down at her hands and carefully laced them together. Before bringing her blue eyes up to meet her father's onyx black ones. "...I fell asleep in Professor Lockhart's class, then talked with sarcasm when he...spoke to me." Once again, she averted her eyes from her fathers.

"..." warning bells and alarms were going off like crazy in Severus's head, but he pushed them aside for the time being. His daughter was a bright witch, albeit, a bit headstrong, she was still _his_ daughter, and that meant her cunning and intellect came with her _occasionally_ headstrong temperament. He would watch his daughters' behavior, and should anything change extensively over the few days that he conducts his research, he would then confront her on the _cause_ behind the _effect_. "...very well...come by my room directly after your detentions."

"Yes sir."

"Have you already begun your schoolwork?"

Kagome shook her head, picking up her satchel, she pulled out her assignments as her father summoned a small table for her to put on her lap.

**-x-x-x-**

Severus walked out of his office and headed to the great hall, dinner was to be served and he had to _make an appearance_ or else people would talk of his absence. Usually he would just poke his head in, cause a little bit of awkwardness for the _Golden Trio_ before having a quick word with the Headmaster, making a jab about Gryffindor to McGonagall, and then making way to the Kitchen to entice the house elves into making a detour to his office with some food for him and his daughter. His daughter _never_ ate in the Great Hall, so she was safely out of the Gossip Circles that existed at the four tables. It kept her biased free, which was more than he could say for himself when he'd been a student. "And..." Severus paused by the Golden Trio as they were whispering amongst themselves, looking about as suspicious as Lucius Malfoy in Gryffindor robes. "...what are you three..._deviants..._up to?" He so enjoyed the look of horror and shock which terrorized the trio's faces when they looked up at him. "Surely you're not planning...yet _another_ escapade...hmm? Weasley?"

"Ah...n-n...that is, well sir...we-we...-"

"We were discussing his poor grade in potions this week, sir..." Hermione spoke confidently, but as his eyes turned to hers, she quickly diverted them downwards.

"...Indeed...I do recall a certain...**_D_**_readful_...essay, concerning the whereabouts to find Witches' Berry...what was it you said?"

"...um..." Ron blushed scarlet in utter humiliation. "...a shrub of some kind...sir."

"There was a name for it though, what did you call it?"

"..._Witch Berry Shrub_..."

Hermione shook her head in disappointment, while Harry looked on in sympathy.

"Disheartening, really...and ten points from Gryffindor, for being a bloody know-it-all...Granger. If I inquire to Mr. Weasley a question, than clearly it is not _you_ who I want to hear it from." And then, he turned, his robe billowing in a way that only _he_ could make them.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced up at a knock on the door, a frown marring her features as she quickly stood and put her things beneath the thro before hiding in her father's ingredients cupboard, then moving a bit further into the shadows, she hid around one of the corners so not to be seen on the unlikely chance that someone came inside the cupboard as well. She could hear, even from inside the storeroom, the sound of her father's office door opening, slowly, _cautiously_. Her father always just swung the door open, then closed it with a practiced silent ease. He reserved door slams for his classes, and usually only when he was teaching first and second years.

_"...I should be quick..."_

Kagome frowned, _'that sounded like a student...and a familiar one at that!' _She heard the ingredients storeroom door open quickly, now hurried along in fear no doubt, Kagome peered around the corner and was, needless to say, _shocked_. There, climbing up the ladder and sliding back and forth quickly to take ingredients from her fathers' personal supply...was none other...than Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor _Princess_!

She was quick to leave the room, and Kagome moved to the ladder, glancing up, she looked curiously at the labels of the ingredients taken from the room.

"...really now...why would she need to make _that_."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter two of Pretty Face, as requested by YukimuraShuusukeGirl, oddly enough, I had started this chapter once before, but my computer shut down...and well...I didn't want to rewrite it, but here it is now, brand new chapter, nothing like the first one I write, because I already forgot what I'd written. Yes, it was that long ago, lol. Anyways, read review, nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Face**

**Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped out of her father's study, making her way to the kitchen with her bag, she trailed after Hermione in a languid pace as she watched the curly mess of brunette hair disappear around a corner. Walking past it, she let her eyes follow after Hermione a bit longer before continuing on her way. Sneaking past a few teachers, she stepped up to a secret passage before _tickling the pear_ on the wall. Smiling as it opened up the entrance to the Kitchen, allowing her passage. "Hi, hi...!" Kagome chimed as she entered to see the many house elves cooking or cleaning, doing what they did so well. "Could I bother you for a banana and sandwich, Gigi?"

"Gigi would be happy to accommodate the needs of the Misses!"

"Thank you! Oh, and could you have a few of those small cucumber, mayonnaise, ham and cheese sandwiches sent upstairs tonight for father? He'll be up late for those assignments he needs to finish grading."

"Of course, Young Miss." Another house elf bowed before disappearing to the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks Togit,"

A little basket was held out by Gigi who was smiling happily at Kagome. Kagome took the basket and patted Gigi sweetly on the head. This was _her_ house elf, and Gigi had helped her father a _lot_ when it came to raising her. Kagome would be the first to say she spoiled the house elf, and in Gigi's fear of the idea of losing Kagome, when Kagome had started to play dress up with the House Elf in her younger years, her father had to explain to Gigi that by no means was he telling her to leave, she was allowed to receive clothes from Kagome, that if he gave her clothes, it meant that she was being let go.

So here Gigi stood, a pink and white bow on a head piece held atop her head, the bow off to the side by her left ear, and a cute little light pink dress with matching white lace frill that was the same as the bow she wore. No shoes were worn, but Kagome enjoyed supplying the house elf with clothing, she never felt right about the idea of forcing house elves to work, but seeing how afraid Gigi had been of losing her had made her understand that the powerful creatures, could if they wanted to, leave...surely they were more powerful than the _contracts _which bind them. "I'll see you all later, bye Gigi!"

They all bid her farewell as she took off back to Ravenclaw tower, mentally she berated herself for forgetting to ask her father about the Animagi Potion. "I'll ask him tomorrow." Turning her attention instead to the basket in her hands. The basket she held was filled with a couple different flavors of sandwiches, and a couple bananas that would last her a few days with the chilling spell that was over them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning)**

Kagome walked with the rest of her second year Ravenclaws, slowing down to wait for Luna who always slowed her own steps to be left in the back and reminisce over _whatever_ it was she was so thoughtful over. "Luna,"

"Morning Kagome, thank you kindly for the snacks, I found them when I arrived back at the dorm last night. I was surprised to find you had already passed out though."

"Yeah, it was a long day yesterday. Needless to say, I have two detentions with that blonde Barbie doll."

"I'm sorry, _barbie dool?_ Is that a muggle term?"

Kagome laughed, "It's a muggle _toy_, and a creepy one at that."

Smiling at the image of a toy looking like Lockhart, Luna shook her head, "I see, what day will you have your detentions?"

"Friday and next Friday."

"Oh my...I thought you had Friday Advanced Potion's brewing with the Professor..."

"I already informed Professor Snape, and while he was annoyed, he said he would see me the Friday following after my detentions. It's merely a small annoyance when compared to the many others we must be forced to deal with."

"True, oh...have you seen my shoes, Kagome? It seems that mine have left me again,"

"_...again?"_ Kagome frowned, glancing behind them at Cho who was smiling with her friends. While she knew that the Asian beauty didn't do it, the girls' _friends_ weren't as innocently guilt free as she was. "I haven't seen them, but I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you! Oh, I see Ginny, I'll catch up with you in Charm's Kagome,"

Kagome nodded and watched Luna run off, or..._skip_ off. Ginny and Luna were pretty close, as was Colin. It was the four of them, and Kagome liked it that way. They were pretty spacious with their time, and tried not to crowd up together much, grouping together in two's more often than they did three's or four's. They liked their space, and liked even more than that, the subsequent silence that came with fewer people. Though Colin did bring the volume up when around, he was a good kid all the same.

Finding herself in the mess hall, Kagome prepared herself for the next few days, Friday would be there all too soon, and she could only hope it would end just as quickly...as it came.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's the third chapter of Pretty Face, and while it's not as exciting as you may want, it's leading up to the fun, so let me know what you all think.**


End file.
